


Smoke Gets in Your Eyes

by opalmatrix



Category: Samurai Deeper Kyo
Genre: Biting, Flirting, Gift Fic, M/M, Smoking, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At loose ends after the defeat of the Twelve, Yukimura asks Kyo to show him how to blow smoke rings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke Gets in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for **[sanada](http://sanada.livejournal.com/)**, who has patiently put up with me outlining several dozen story ideas to her and has been rewarded with fewer than half a dozen completed stories. Merry Christmas! She was also the beta reader. (Written December 2007)

It was their last night at the _onsen_ at the edge of the forest where they had recovered from their battle with Oda Nobunaga and the Twelve. In the morning, they were to set out for Kyoto.

Yukimura sat on the edge of the porch of the inn, swinging his feet, a jug by his side. His own recovery from the numerous arrow wounds inflicted by Basara had left him full of restless energy. For all its dangers, the time in the Aokigahara Forest had been a time of freedom for him. There had been no Sanada clan business for him to pursue - except, perhaps, there at the end. But the argument with his brother and the uncomfortable business with Shindara the previous night had reminded him all too vividly of his duties. In Kyoto, there would be contacts to pursue, spywork to supervise, and all the other business of an outcast clan bent on overthrowing the current regime. He could feel his responsibilities settling back onto his shoulders, weighing him down.

_I do it all for the Sanada clan._

His brother's words ... which he had thrown back into Nobuyuki's face, well seasoned with mockery. He loved his brother even now, and tried his best to remember the good times from their years growing up together, but the other moments were becoming easier to recall: Nobuyuki calling him lazy, telling him he was weak and a buffoon, chastising him for making a pet of Kosuke when their father had first brought her home with him ... trying to stop him from running down to the village, when it was burning that night. He looked down at his hands, pale with the dim moonlight. The moon itself was a slim crescent above him. Akane, the girl who'd been warming his bed for the last few nights, was no doubt waiting for him, but tonight he had no appetite for her. He grabbed the jug and jumped down, walking off into the carefully tended bit of forest that the inn staff maintained for those guests who appreciated nature.

After he'd gone a few hundred yards, he smelled tobacco smoke.

He turned aside from the little path, following the scent. And there, not entirely to his surprise, was Onime-no-Kyo, leaning against a tree, smoking his pipe. He looked up as Yukimura approached, frowned, and blew a smoke ring.

Yukimura laughed silently at him and, rummaging in the full sleeve of his kimono, pulled out his own pipe and a pouch of tobacco. He walked over to offer the little sack to Kyo, who shrugged and took it. Yukimura watched as the taller man filled his pipe again and puffed on it vigorously to get it burning well. He handed the bag back to Yukimura, who filled his own pipe and stowed the sack again. He raised his eyebrows at Kyo, who looked exasperated but bent slightly to allow Yukimura to light the pipe from his own. Yukimura then sat down in the pine needles, almost at Kyo's feet.

For a few moments there was nothing but silence as both men concentrated on the bite of the smoke, each watching the other from the corners of his eyes. Then Kyo blew a series of smoke rings, and Yukimura looked up at him and chuckled.

"How do you do that, Kyo-san? I can never manage it. It must be something special you do with your tongue."

Kyo looked at him sharply and pulled on his pipe. He blew a ring directly at Yukimura. "Of course it is," he said, calmly.

"Show me, then."

Kyo continued to stare at him, red eyes baleful even in the faint moonlight under the trees. "What the hell are you up to, Yukimura? You know I don't trust you."

Yukimura offered him the sake jug. "But you don't need to trust me to enjoy my company, do you? You already drink my sake, smoke my tobacco. We've had some good times since Edo."

Kyo's face crumpled into a rueful grin, and he took the jug. "Heh. Yeah. True." He uncapped it and took a long swig from it, then offered it back to its owner. "You're not my usual type, though - no boobs. And that's just for a start."

Yukimura took back the jug and drank himself, watching Kyo all the while. Demon Eyes looked both more relaxed and more wolfish. Good. "If you were in the mood for that, you'd be back at the inn, Kyo-san."

"Maybe I wanted some time alone." Kyo took another breath of smoke, and blew three small smoke rings: _piff, puff, poof._

Yukimura drank again, then looked into those smoldering eyes and licked his lips: "Well, I can always leave. But I'd really love to know how you do that."

Kyo raised his eyebrows, then shrugged: "You better get up here, then, 'cause I ain't coming down there."

Yukimura smiled at him and set the jug down on the ground, and the pipe next to it. He rose gracefully to his feet. Kyo drew his lungs full of smoke and reached out to pull Yukimura close with his free hand. Their lips met, and Yukimura opened his to take in the smoke that Kyo breathed out. Their tongues met, briefly, and he thought he could feel what Kyo had been doing. He broke the half-kiss to blow the smoke out himself, achieving only a shapeless cloud. He was dizzy with the lack of real air and the feel of the other man's body where they'd touched briefly.

"Pitiful," said Kyo, his hand still on Yukimura's arm.

Yukimura laughed up at him "I know. I think I need further instruction, sensei."

Kyo growled softly and released Yukimura to set his pipe into a niche between the tree's roots. Then he grabbed the shorter man by both shoulders and kissed him, hard.

Yukimura let his mouth soften and open, licked between Kyo's lips to taste smoke and sake, and rested his hands on the other man's waist, his thumbs hooked into the striped obi. Kyo responded by sliding one hand up into his hair, the other down his back to his hip. They both tightened their arms, and now Yukimura could feel Kyo along the whole length of his body, and feel especially how he was growing hard, just as Yukimura was.

Kyo released his mouth and began to lick and nip down along his jaw and neck. He reached up to pull Yukimura's coat and layered kimonos down off his shoulders, and looked at the older man's bared chest for a moment. Yukimura knew that the scars from the arrow wounds were still lividly plain there, and along his arms. Kyo was breathing hard, and he bent his head to brush his lips along the hot, dark marks. Yukimura's skin felt too warm and too tight; the touch against the sensitive new flesh on the scars seemed to run through his whole body, up into his mind, down into his groin. He sighed and brought his own hands up to part the neckline of Kyo's kimono and run his palms over the scarred skin there, down over the stiffened nubs of his nipples. Kyo raised his head and leaned back against the tree trunk, baring his throat. _And this from a man who doesn't trust me,_ thought Yukimura. He kissed the exposed flesh, then moved downward, licking and kissing down Kyo's chest, untying the obi that held the dark, plain kimono closed as he went, coming down to kneel at Kyo's feet. Kyo made no move to stop him.

Underneath, Kyo was wearing nothing but the expected loincloth, the _fundoshi_. His erection was trapped there, pushing against the cloth. Yukimura breathed on it, ran his lips along it, felt its pulse through the fabric against his mouth. He worked the loincloth loose, and Kyo shifted and spread his legs further to allow it to be removed. Yukimura breathed deeply, smelling Kyo's scent mixed with tobacco smoke and the pine scent from the forest. He licked up along Kyo's cock, tasting salt and musk, feeling the heat. He cupped one hand around Kyo's balls, rolling them gently in his fingers, and finally heard the reaction he wanted, a faint sigh with a groan at its heart.

Yukimura smiled and opened his lips to take Kyo in, shallowly at first. With his free hand, he worked his own garments open, his own _fundoshi_ far enough off that he could stroke himself. Then he circled the base of Kyo's cock with his thumb and forefinger, the rest of his fingers curved around the balls, and took him in more deeply. Kyo's breath hitched for a moment, and one large, long-fingered hand buried itself in Yukimura's hair, lightly gripping the top of his head. Then Kyo started moving, short thrusts into the warmth of Yukimura's mouth. Yukimura let him set the pace for a small time, then began working him in earnest, sucking, licking, stroking, the physical pleasure of the whole thing enhanced by the knowledge that for as long as it lasted, this terrifying man was completely his.

He could feel the end approaching, though. Kyo began to hesitate almost imperceptibly at the start of each thrust, and then arched back against the tree trunk, spurting warmly down Yukimura's throat, salty-bitter and complex. Yukimura swallowed and stroked himself harder, managing to send himself over the edge less than a minute later, spattering white over the pine needles piled up between Kyo's feet. He opened his mouth to release Kyo, and stayed there in his knees a moment, leaning his cheek against Kyo's thigh, catching his breath, his clothes half-off and piling onto the ground.

Kyo tugged lightly at his hair. "C'mon up here, old man."

Yukimura grabbed the sake jug and stood, taking a good swig before passing it to Kyo, who hesitated only a moment before taking a drink himself. He set the nearly-spent jug back on the ground before pulling Yukimura close again, wrapping his kimono around both of them. He nudged one thigh between Yukimura's legs. "All finished already. You didn't have to do that. I always pay my debts."

Yukimura smiled and pressed his lips to Kyo's neck, feeling the strong tendons against his mouth. "You owe me nothing, Kyo-san," he murmured into the other man's skin: " I've been well paid."

Kyo moved so that he could look into the older man's face, then grinned wolfishly and sank his teeth into Yukimura's shoulder, next to one of the arrow scars, stopping just short of drawing blood. Yukimura felt a rush of returning lust along with the pain, and tangled his fingers into Kyo's hair. Kyo licked the mark he had made and looked at Yukimura again. "You'd let me do just about anything, wouldn't you?"

Yukimura looked deeply into those crimson eyes and said, calmly, "You could try. But for both our sakes, it would be better if you avoided leaving marks that would show."

Kyo grinned wolfishly. Then he pulled Yukimura's clothes off entirely, spun him around, and pushed him hard toward the tree trunk before Yukimura could react at all. Yukimura caught himself before he hit the bark and pillowed his face on his folded arms against the rough surface. Kyo bit the back of his neck - not quite so hard, this time - and began licking and biting down along Yukimura's spine. Yukimura writhed appreciatively in response; he wanted to purr like a cat. But then he almost-heard an anxious inquiry. _Yukimura-sama?_

Hell. Saizo.

Kyo felt the change in tension instantly and straightened, one hand on Yukimura's ass. "What?"

Yukimura sighed. "Saizo's looking for me. He'll find me, too. He's good at it."

Kyo swore under his breath, then started collecting their scattered clothing. He tossed Yukimura's at him and started winding on his _fundoshi_. Yukimura shook out his own clothing, checking it quickly for indiscrete stains as best he could in the dimness, and started dressing himself. He was reaching for his coat when he realized that Kyo was already dressed and watching him with a sardonic expression: "Is Saizo the jealous type?"

Yukimura lowered the coat again and stared at Kyo coldly. The anger was pounding in his forehead: he was certain Kyo knew it. He reminded himself that this nameless ronin had no reason to understand his situation, and was eventually able to look away and speak calmly. "Why would you imagine that I'd get any satisfaction from exploiting the body of a man whose loyalty wouldn't let him refuse me, even if he found the idea repellent?"

He donned the coat and twitched his shoulders, shaking it into place, then reached into his kimono sleeve for a comb. When he looked up again, Kyo bowed to him, respectfully, his expression now serious and intent. The tension in Yukimura's gut dissolved. He bowed back, finished with his hair, and collected his pipe and his jug just as they both heard Saizo's stealthy approach. The ninja stopped when he saw them, and bowed at them both. "Kyo-san, Yukimura-sama," he said, diffidently, but his glance at Yukimura was reproachful.

_And here I thought I could escape my duties for a while longer,_ thought Yukimura, regretfully. His skin still remembered the promise of Kyo's tongue on his back and he shivered. "We just stepped out for a smoke, Saizo," he said, as cheerfully as he could.

"It's growing cold, Yukimura-sama," answered his senior spy and bodyguard.

"So it is. Good night, Kyo-san. Sleep well!"

"Hnn. You too, Yukimura." Kyo sounded amused. _Well, he can laugh. The Mibu have called for his death, but until that moment, he's free._

Yukimura walked slowly back to the inn, trailed by Saizo. It was hard to remain angry with a man whose only real fault was an excess of protectiveness toward his leader. And really, he was lucky to have had any time at all with Kyo-san. For one thing, the man might have been completely uninterested. But Yukimura had been right to read something more that tolerance into Kyo's patience with his flirtatiousness. And that delicious momentary feeling of helplessness was something he could not have had with some pretty wineshop boy ... .

"Is the bath house still open?" Yukimura asked, as they walked into the courtyard.

"Yes," Saizo answered. "And I think a bath is a good idea, Yukimura-sama. You're chilled, and you smell ... of smoke. When a man plays with fire, that can happen."

Yukimura turned to stare at the usually literal-minded Saizo. Saizo stared back, with a certain amount of steel in his glance. Yukimura glared at him, but then his sense of the ridiculous returned, and he laughed. "You're so right, my dear Saizo."

_Indeed. As they say: When your heart's on fire, smoke gets in your eyes._

 


End file.
